


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by shameful_pseudonym



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameful_pseudonym/pseuds/shameful_pseudonym
Summary: Former King Sisyphus has long forgotten many things about life and being alive, but with Zagreus' help, his memory is jogged.
Relationships: Sisyphus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 44





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

With his new position in the house of Hades, encouraging escape attempt after escape attempt, Zagreus was filled with a new sense of determination and even belonging in his home. His mother had returned, he was forging bonds with his family on Mount Olympus despite being unable to go there himself, and he was getting more accustomed to the denizens of his father’s realm. Orpheus could now visit Eurydice whenever he saw fit, Achilles and Patroclus had been reunited, but one thing still remained that vexed him: the fallen king Sisyphus.

Why was it that he had been freed, allowed a break from his never ending torment yet remained as he was? He’d seemed to largely forgotten how he was in life but yet wasn’t eager to rebrand himself or make a new name for him, relenting to simply pushing Bouldy up the hill and letting him roll back down time and time again, having developed a bond with the rock that was his punishment. Perhaps he would have jumped at the chance to leave if it had been presented to him years ago, long before the prince had even been born, but that was an answer only the fates themselves could know.

That being said, it was always a relief to have a calm place to rest between chambers in Tartarus with a calming face who would provide food, darkness, or coin as requested. This time around when entering his chamber, Zagreus rather wanted conversation instead of any goods, relaxing on one of the steps going up the hill to take a bit of a break as he spoke. “Sisyphus, I don’t know how you manage it, pushing Bouldy up the hill all day, I mean,” he began, looking up at his friend. “I mean, don’t you ever get urges? You can act upon them now that your pact is broken,” he continued.

“Urges, my prince,” the larger man questioned, looking down at his small friend in turn. 

“Well- I heard tell of your life, aside from all the killing you did, you seemed to be quite talented with seduction. Have you ever had a longing to engage in something like that again,” he asked. Frankly, he felt personally he would have been unable to bare all that pent up energy in that task. Zagreus felt the underworld would be so dull even for him with his new job were he to not have Meg and Than to help him get some release often enough, but Sisyphus didn’t have anything like that, he was completely alone here and he doubted even Bouldy could give him the release he may have been looking for. 

“I suppose sometimes I get an urge, but from what I can remember I was always more interested in the payoff of the seduction if that makes sense,” he stated, pausing briefly before sitting down beside the young prince. “I’ll admit, I’ve felt some stirring from time to time, but I haven’t taken the time to allow myself that release. It’s never unprompted as it may have been when I was alive. My mind has been known to wander from time to time, and a wandering mind can cause some certain things to arise.” 

Zagreus, albeit a little surprised by how candid his friend was being in this moment, decided to ask him a further question, “Do you do anything about it? When those certain things arise?” Part of this conversation was stirring something inside of him odd as it was. The thought of what lay beneath Sisyphus’ robes alone, much less when the aforementioned thing rose, made him feel an all too familiar tingle between his legs; a tingle that he’d experienced towards both Meg and Than in the past. With his friend’s great size in general, he wondered if that size was reflected elsewhere on his body. He couldn’t say that he hadn’t thought about the implications of the sheer size of his friend before, many lonely nights in his room with a hand down his leggings, teasing at the wetness, a similar wetness to what he was feeling right now. With these thoughts racing through his head, he glanced down at his friend’s hands, rather his fingers, his mind darting to how those thick fingers would feel inside of him: inside of the wetness growing between his legs.

“I haven’t really had the chance to until you unbound my pact,” he said. “I feel like my hands are so callused that it may not feel as nice as it did before,” Sisyphus added. “I do remember it felt nice, but I can’t remember the feeling. Maybe one day I’ll get to see what that’s like again. What about you though, little prince? Do you often do things like that if certain things of yours rise?” 

Zagreus let out a small chuckle, looking up at him. “I don’t really have anything to rise, mate. I guess I take after my mother in that sense. But to answer your question, I do rub one out from time to time. Megaera and Thanatos help with a lot of whatever urges I may have but they have work to do and when they can’t help, I definitely do take things into my own hands when the mood hits. Do you really not remember what it felt like?” 

“Not in the slightest, I’m afraid. I’m sorry for what I asked, if I made you uncomfortable asking about your downstairs in that way,” he said. “I would like to feel it again someday but I don’t expect to really have the opportunity to do anything like that in the future.” 

“Oh no, don’t worry about it. I’m quite comfortable with my body, more than comfortable with it really,” he assured his friend, making eye contact with him. “Maybe you’ll have that chance sooner than you think,” the prince began, leaning back slightly and beginning to spread his legs slightly. “If you’d like to, I’m not doing anything now and you don’t seem to be either. We could start with just you touching it and we can see how we’re feeling after that,” he said. 

“Are you sure about this, Prince,” he asked, looking down at the space between the Prince’s legs, clad in leggings. “I would really enjoy doing that but I’d like to know you’re sure about this before we get to it.” 

The prince stood, smiling down at him as he lifted his robe slightly to get to the waistband of his leggings, “I’m sure of it, I’m always up to helping a friend in need, and you’re in luck because I’m in need as well,” he stated, removing his shin guards and setting them on the step before pulling his leggings down and exposing himself to his friend, clean shaven and ready to be touched. He sat back on the steps and spread his legs for his friend, positioning himself to be facing him better, his wetness evident now. 

Sisyphus looked down at his friend’s pink folds and slowly reached out to it. “This part is rather different than I remember it being,” he said, gently reaching out and rubbing his clit. Zagreus let out a small gasp, not having expected the sudden touch, but seemingly liking it, letting out a gentle moan as his friend kept rubbing. 

“Yeah, the uh-,” he gasped softly, “The testosterone in my body made it grow a little bigger than most, but it’s easier for people to find this way at least,” he joked, biting his bottom lip as he reached a hand down to join Sisyphus’ and spreading his folds a little. “You can put one of your fingers in here if you want, It’s slick so it won’t hurt me,” he assured him, letting out a soft moan when his friend heeded his advice. Only one finger inside of him and already he was finding a bliss in the touch. “Damn, your finger feels good,” he breathed. 

Sisyphus felt himself getting hard from the moans of the prince and began slowly moving his finger in and out, rubbing his clit all the while. “Your noises are cute music to my ears sweet prince,” he said softly, not breaking eye contact with the other man’s wet, pink pussy. “It looks delicious,” he muttered. When he had gotten hard before it had been thinking about the prince honestly, so small, his skin looking so soft. The grunting he’d heard from other chambers as Zagreus killed wretches had made his mind race, he wanted to hear those little noises in another context and it seemed he was getting his wish. 

“It does, does it? Help yourself to a taste, then,” he said, “Please. I want to feel your tongue on me,” he begged, his voice breathy and full of desire. Sisyphus was more than happy to fulfill the prince’s request, but before he felt okay doing that he stood up and turned Bouldy so he was looking away from them, giving them their privacy. After that was squared away, he turned his attention back to Zagreus, bringing himself down to the level of his pussy and licking softly at the clit, making another moan escape the prince’s beautiful mouth. His tongue flicked over his clit before he found himself drawn to suck it as two of his fingers re-entered the prince, making him moan louder yet again. He watched as the Prince let his head fall back in pleasure, his back arching as Sisyphus fingered him, his hips bucking up slightly. The prince soon came, squeezing around the former king’s fingers before he pulled them out. But Sisyphus wasn’t done yet, he wanted more now that he got started, he wanted to feel Zagreus around his cock and not just his fingers.

Before Zagreus could process what was happening, He was lifted up by his hips and held against Bouldy. He looked down and saw his friend’s cock, massive, bigger than the prince’s forearm standing at attention. in theory it had always turned him on but now in practice? Seeing how much bigger it was than Thanatos or the strapon Meg used made him fearful. Sisyphus, overcome with lust, held the smaller man against the Boulder and kissed him roughly, moaning into the kiss. “I want to fill you, prince,” he groaned, moving aside his toga and rubbing the tip of his cock against the prince’s wet pussy, still messy with cum. 

Before Zagreus could speak or beg him to be gentle, he moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure as the thick cock burled inside of him, gripping tightly onto his friend’s toga to steady himself as his eyes squeezed his shut. No matter how much it hurt in the moment, the prince found himself craving more, craving the feeling of his friend’s thick cock and hoping that were Bouldy sentient he would forgive them for subjecting him to something like this. Sisyphus pumped his cock inside of him with such force, Zagreus was somewhat fearful of being torn, but pain soon bled into pleasure as his friend, too intoxicated by the feeling of a warm, wet, tight hole to fuck sped up.

“So good,” the large man grunted. It was hard to believe he’d gone all these years without feeling the feeling of a tight pussy contracting around his cock, he hoped the prince would let him do this again more often, pumping into him faster, overcome by a primal and inescapable lust which was only fueled by the sweet sounds the prince was making. Remembering how the touch had made him squirm previously, he reached down between the two of them and began rubbing the other man’s clit. 

The cock was enough for Zag to lose himself, but the added rubbing of him was enough to send his already sensitive Clit into overdrive, cuming hard around his friend as he called out his name in pleasure. The feeling of the contracting muscles around him set the pent up Sisyphus over the edge, fucking deeper into him as he pumped him full of his cum. The two stayed as they were for a moment before Sisyphus pulled out and set Zagreus back on the floor, both panting. Zag could feel his friend’s seed dripping out of him as he found his leggings yet again. “Perhaps we can meet each other like this again in the future,” The prince suggested, panting a little as he came down from his high.

“That sounds nice, prince. I’d enjoy that,” he agreed.


End file.
